poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight meets her Mob/Making a deal with Sarousch
Here is how Starlight meets her Mob and Making a deal with Sarousch goes in Genesis Park. Meanwhile, Starlight Glimmer escaped from prison trying to make a new plan for revenge. Starlight Glimmer: Princess Yuna will pay dearly for everything she's done after failing my plots for revenge agaisnt Princess Twilight Sparkle. Mr. Winkie: Maybe we can be of assistance. Starlight Glimmer: Oh great! The Mob! What do you guys want? Abis Mal: Oh, Nothing much, Starlight. We just thought you could use our help. Da Shrimp: Yeah, You could be part of our mob, What do you think, Boss? Lobster Mobster: Say, Not a bad idea, Shrimp. Stan, Heff, What do you boys think? Heff Heffalump: I think so too, Lobster. Don't you think so, Stan? Stan Woozle: My thoughts exactly, Heff. Starlight Glimmer: And why should I join your mob, Lobster? Lobster Mobster: Well, Let me lay it on for ya, See. Then, the song "The Lobster Mobster's Mob" begins. Lobster Mobster: It's as if a dream You'd be part of a team That would make you somebody So full of esteem To get all tanked up Big plans and big schemes To make you a big fish Da Shrimp: The creme de la creams Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: You'll have gold Da Shrimp: By the gob Lobster Mobster: You can steal, you can rob So yous don't need no job Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: So what if you ends up inside of the slammer Yous don't have to listen to nobody yammer You'd wear dirty socks and week-old pyjamas Da Shrimp: And the best part of all is you's uses bad grammars Lobster Mobster: Uses bad grammars Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob Lobster Mobster: Caviar? Da Shrimp: Just a glop Lobster Mobster: Yous can act like a snob When you live like a slob Lobster Mobster & Da Shrimp: In the Lobster Mobster's Mob In the Lobster Mobster's Mob After the song. Starlight Glimmer: Alright, I'll join your mob. Lobster Mobster: Alrighty! Welcome aboard! Now, Let's go meet up with Sarousch. He said he's got a job for us. Later, they met up with Sarousch. Sarousch: Ha, Starlight Glimmer. You're just the mare I'm hoping to see. (doing her trick on Starlight's mane) Starlight Glimmer: (has a penny off her mane) How does he do that? Lobster Mobster: He's got every single magic up his sleeves. Heff Heffalump: So, Uh, What's the job, Sarousch? Sarousch: It's quite simple, Heff. Professor Mosquito Amber has his own theme park full of prehistoric animals and I want you all to bring me some embryos so that I can create my own beasts for Cirque De Sarousch. Stan Woozle: And what do we get in return? Sarousch: (magically brought out a biggest bag of gold) You all be handsomely rewarded with my share of gold. (sticks out his hand) Do we have a deal, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: (shook on it) Deal. Sarousch: Excellent! (evil grin) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225